This invention relates to a bolted rail fastening system and more particularly to a bolted rail fastening system which ensures that the rail will remain on the tie plate even if the fastening system therebetween becomes loose during use.
Historically, rails have been secured to wooden cross-ties by positioning the rail on a tie plate with the tie plate being secured to the cross-tie by means of spikes extending downwardly therethrough. The rail is normally secured to the tie plate itself by spikes extending downwardly through the tie plate into the cross-tie with the heads of the spikes being positioned above the base flange of the rail.
During use, the conventional rail fastening systems become loose due to the constant forces exerted thereon by trains passing thereover. Many different types of systems have been previously devised in an attempt to prevent the rail from becoming loose with respect to the tie plate but the same have apparently met with little success for one reason or another.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bolted rail fastening system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system which ensures that the rail will be restrained laterally on the tie plate even though the fastening system therebetween becomes loose during use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system including a novel clip positioned at opposite sides of the rail including means for maintaining the clip bolt in position should the nut thereon become loose or completely fall off.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system which facilitates the replacement of worn rails without the need for removing spikes and replacing the same thereby increasing the life of the tie.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system which helps to longitudinally restrain the rail thereby reducing the need for external rail restraints.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art.